Unpredictable
by nobodD
Summary: As Riko is continually reminded, dating Yoshiko is always with surprises. YohaRikoDia one-shot request, first Sunshine fic.


**YohaRikoDia, requested by bobzity1**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

She let out a small gasp as a cool sensation pressed itself against her stomach. Her surprise lasted only a moment, quickly relaxing as the feeling slowly made its way to her left. As it trailed its way up her body, a new sensation press itself against her right cheek, followed by something soft against her lips.

Despite her eyes being closed for even a few minutes before this moment, she already knew everything that was going on. So without another thought, as if practiced, she reciprocated the kiss while she reaching her arms out, wrapping around the other person she knew was there. For a moment, time stood still for her.

Eventually, she felt her partner separate. Though slightly disappointed at the moment ending, she still smiled as she opened her eyes, taking the world in once again. Not necessarily the room around her, but the person hovering slightly above her. That magenta-eyed, navy blue-haired girl that became her world, though she would never say such a thing out loud.

"Well?" she asked, a light blush running across her cheeks as she continued to look down.

"Mm… Not bad, but still some ways to go."

"I-I see." She turned her gaze away. "I guess there are some things even _I_ still need to learn."

Hearing that, she couldn't help but giggle, causing the girl above her to look back at her with a slight pout.

"Riko…"

"I'm sorry, but sometimes you are just too cute Yoshiko."

"Yohane."

"Right, Yohane."

Both girls merely smiled at each other in the silence that followed. It had been a little over a month since they had started dating, yet they had grown very close very quickly. Even to the point where Riko was comfortable doing things like this, of course in private and while absolutely sure they wouldn't get caught. Still, while it was pleasant, she had to admit that she never would have imagined herself doing things like this.

All thanks to Yoshiko, being the unique girl that she was. While the first year did try to act more normal in public, she still showed her _true self_ , her Yohane persona as it were, while in the comfortable company of their friends, and even more so when it was just the two of them. And while Riko believes she had been getting better at playing along and predicting what Yoshiko would do, the younger girl still managed to keep Riko on her toes.

"Hey Riko… I've been thinking…"

As rare, and adorable, as it was to see Yoshiko this nervous about something, Riko managed a smile and a nod to encourage her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to try something… new."

"Mmm, and what would this _new_ thing be?"

Yoshiko did her best not to react as Riko started to touch underneath her clothes.

"Not _that_. Something a lot more, unique."

And as the younger girl explained her idea more, Riko felt that familiar feeling of being caught completely off guard by her girlfriend yet again.

* * *

The next day started normally for Dia. Aqours was in the middle of their training for Love Live, and they had just finished their practice for the day. That was when Riko approached her, saying that there was something she wanted to discuss in private.

While the others were out enjoying the rest of the day at the beach, Riko and Dia stayed behind in the room they were all sharing. They sat in silence for several minutes, Riko wanting to make sure no one suddenly came back for any reason. Dia was starting to get just a little impatient, but finally she noticed Riko nod to herself.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Ah, yes, sorry about making you wait," Riko apologized, flashing a smile.

"So, Riko-san, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you see, there's actually this little request I need to ask of you."

"Me?"

Riko nodded. "Yes, but you have to promise me one thing." She waited for Dia to nod, then continued. "The others absolutely cannot find out about this."

"Well, alright." _Now what is she about to ask me that requires this much secrecy?_ Dia couldn't help but ask herself, completely unaware of what was about to happen to her.

Suddenly the door opened, drawing both girls' attention to it as a familiar first-year walked in.

"Finally. For a second, I thought you were about to leave me out of things."

"Heh, sorry Yoshiko-chan."

"Yohane!"

For Dia, who was still surprised by Yoshiko's sudden entrance, quickly felt blood rushing to her cheeks as the scene continued to play out in front of her. She watched as the youngest of the three walk up to Riko, wrapping her arms around the older girl as she pressed their lips together. And to add to her surprise, she noticed that Riko was kissing the younger girl back.

As the quick exchange ended, Yoshiko rested her head on Riko's chest, both girls sporting relaxed smiles as they turned their attention to their senior.

"You- Wha- What are you doing?" Dia sputtered out, unable to make sense of what was happening.

"You see, the two of us are dating," Riko explained. "In fact, it's been over a month already."

"A- a month?!" the third-year nearly shouted.

Riko nodded. "We kept it a secret since we weren't ready to reveal something like this to the others just yet."

Dia took a deep breath to regain herself a bit. "I, I see… Then you're request-"

"No, it's not to tell the others for us," came the response before Dia finished her question. "Actually, it's something quite different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, we want you to join us!" Yoshiko said, finally joining the conversation.

Dia was stunned into silence. Her mind was frantic, desperately trying to make sense of everything she had just found out.

 _Should something like this even be allowed? Is this going to interfere with Aqours? Wait, before that, do I even want to be part of this… whatever it is? Do I even like either of them?_ Can _I even like another girl?_

As more questions swam around in Dia's mind, she didn't notice the amused looks she was receiving from the couple. Nor did she notice as Yoshiko separated herself from Riko and walk toward her. It wasn't until the youngest of the three was standing in front of her did Dia finally notice. But it was too late as her mind once again came to a screeching halt.

 _Sh- She's kissing me?!_

Dia's eyes went wide. Just as she had done with Riko, Yoshiko had wrapped her arms around Dia, pulling the older girl into a comfortable embrace as she continued to keep their lips connected. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but as some point she finally let go, her eyes sliding shut as she reciprocated the kiss. It was warm, though not uncomfortable, and very sweet.

As the kiss ended and the two separated, Dia's eyes opened to half-lidded magenta, a satisfied smile on the younger girl. Over her shoulder, Dia saw Riko with a smile of her own, closing the distance between her and the other two.

Without having to move Yoshiko, Riko cupped Dia's left cheek in her hand, guiding her into yet another kiss. Like with Yoshiko, it was slow and sweet, and with her mind still empty from the first kiss, Dia quickly reciprocated this time. This didn't last for as long, as Riko soon separated from the kiss, a cheerful smile on her face.

For a while, there was just silence. The three had moved to the far side of the room and were sitting down, Dia sandwiched between the other two. She still hadn't said anything since Yoshiko and Riko revealed their relationship and made their request, therefore not having given them her response yet. Still, neither minded at all, proven by the fact that they sat on either side of Dia anyway.

Neither had said anything since then either, Yoshiko falling asleep in the comfortable atmosphere, while Riko simply told Dia to take her time. They knew approximately when to expect the others to return, so they knew they weren't at risk of being discovered. So Dia had been left to her thoughts, slowly going over the questions that popped into her mind earlier.

"You know, that was my first kiss."

Riko chuckled. "Well, that would she has taken both of our first kisses."

"Riko-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

Riko had been waiting for that question to pop up. Still, she tapped her chin as if she were thinking.

"Well, it was mostly Yoshiko's idea. She can be a bit unpredictable at times."

"I can see that… And you were okay with this?"

"Well, to be honest it surprised me so much that I ended up agreeing without giving it too much thought. Though after we went to sleep last night and I did think about it again, I realize there are a lot of things to like about you, so I could see what Yoshiko was thinking."

"I- I see… Thank you, Riko-san."

While not exactly the kind of responses she was expecting, it helped Dia work out her answer, much to her own surprise. Soon Riko became aware of Dia's answer, as she felt the older girl grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"I'm not too good with relationships, but …"

"Don't worry, this is something new for all of us. Besides, things aren't always normal when Yoshiko is involved."

Riko smiled, getting Dia to smile in return. They stayed as they were for a while longer, waking Yoshiko up in time before the others came back.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Well, here's my first attempt at an Aqours one-shot. I'm still little skeptical about it, mostly for the dialogue. Personalities I was a little more lenient with.**

 **Kept the one-shot itself fairly simple. Short two scenes with not a whole lot happening. Ending definitely sucks… haha. But I've been debating this with myself for a week, eventually deciding to at least post something so that I have a starting point and can get feedback.**

 **So yeah, it would be a big help if you could leave a review and let me know what you think. The scenes for the one-shots will get more intricate in time as I get more comfortable with writing for Aqours, it's mostly the character portrayal and speech quirks I'm working to improve at the moment. Also if you have a request, feel free to add that as well. Admittedly this was a hard first request to pull off, which may or may not have affected things.**

 **That's it from me for now, hope to be back again~**


End file.
